Shadows of Darkness, Rays of Light
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: This is a horror story as Sakuno has just witnessed something unspeakable but isn't fazed. I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRINEC OF TENNIS OR ANY CHARACTERS!

Enjoy my fellow fanfictioners :D

* * *

Sakuno silently sat at her desk tapping the pen against it creating a rhythm to match the falling rain outside. It was already so dark with the rain clouds forming an army to rain down on them. She heaved a sigh as she averted her eyes to the front of the classroom. Where was the teacher? Sakuno looked around the classroom trying to find her but she wasn't there. She heard a scream from outside, than a blood splatter against the door window. A student quickly sat up from his desk, allowing the chair to make clash with the tiled ground. He quickly made his way outside with all eyes trained on him. He slowly opened the door allowing a gust of wind to enter the classroom. Sakuno felt her loose hair being breezed away, than a whistling. A stomp. And another, followed by the dragging of a bloody sword.

A figure dressed in black and red emerged through the doors sending the student crawling back fearfully.

"W-Who are you?!" yelled a nervous student.

"Mada Mada Dane." Replied the stranger as he raised his head. A smirk tainted with the blood of humans, hair as green as the grass that grows on a hill in winter, eyes as sharp as the highest point on earth.

Students quickly got up and ran to the back of the class as they realized the extent of the stranger. Some crying and shivering. He laughed at this, oh how cruel his laugh was thought Sakuno as she sat frozen in her desk. He eyed her carefully, allowing his eyes to roam over her.

He slowly made his way to the students in the back as he dragged the sword along, allowing it to clang against the desk and scattered chairs. Many with fear painted in their eyes, stared at him as he approached like honey approaching a city. He stood in front of a young girl who was trembling and crying, pleading for mercy. He grasped her hair and pulled her up before bringing to cold blade down on her bare neck. The body hit the floor slowly as students started to scream and run. He laughed at their escape techniques. Within minuets they were dead. Lying motionless, headless, and armless against the cold hard floor.

Sakuno slowly stood up as the stranger comes closer to her. Fear stricken but curious Sakuno backed up against the class window. She was sitting on the ledge at the stranger laid his forehead against hers and whispered, "You must come back now."

* * *

Yes it is a horror that I hope to continue! more of a sadistic type of love between the two. YAYAY!  
P.s. I will be updating my other story as soon as I have time!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"N-nani?" replied Sakuno as she blushed at the killer.

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and held onto her. A green circle on the floor formed as it glowed to the words he was saying. Within seconds she was not in the bloody classroom but in a hall, or at least what seemed to be a hall. He placed his sword back into cover on his hip and looked at her before telling her to follow him. For some reason Sakuno wasn't scared, she felt a calming peace to this. Was it him?

She followed and found herself inside a chamber, a darkly lit one at that.

"Do you remember?" gruffly asked the stranger.

"R-remember what?" asked Sakuno as she tried to find him.

"Me? This? Everything?" replied the stranger from the shadows.

"N-no! Please tell me why you did that to my friends!" yelled Sakuno as she remembered her classmates.

"They weren't your friends, they were put there to kill you." Stated the stranger.

"No, that's a lie!" said Sakuno as tears started to fall.

"Princess, stop crying. It's pitiful." Retorted the stranger.

"P-princess? I-I'm not a princess of anything you sadist!" yelled Sakuno as she fell to the ground. For some reason it was damp and wet, it felt like dewy grass. It was to dark to make out what it really was, but she felt around her trying to find any sign to what it truly was.

"Princess Sakuno, the daughter of the underworld king. You are princess Sakuno." Said the stranger as he made his way towards her.

"Daughter of the underworld king?" whispered Sakuno as she sat there.

"Yes. Those classmates of yours were known as the angels of God. They were meant to kill you, I was given the task to kill all of them and rescue you." Whispered the stranger.

"A-angels of God?" repeated Sakuno.

"Yes. Do you remember this room?" asked the stranger.

Curiously looking around, she found nothing but darkness. The smell smelled similar to her though. A light musky aroma mixed with a flowing waterfall.

Suddenly large lights turned on as if the sun had come out. She was in the middle of a clearing, small buds where poking up through the ground as they swayed in the breeze. How is this possible? She was inside, and it was winter.

"Where did you take me?" asked Sakuno as she marveled at the beauty.

"The Sanctuary." Monotone-ly replied the stranger.

"I-I don't understand." Stated Sakuno as she looked at him.

"This is place where soldiers of the underworld king relax after missions. This use to be one of your favorite places when you were small." Explained the stranger.

"Ah I see. Ne stranger-kun what is your name?" asked Sakuno as she peered at him.

"Echizen Ryoma, princess." Replied Ryoma as he started to stand up.

"Ryoma-san," whispered Sakuno, "where are you going?"

"I need to train. There are stronger angels out there that I need to destroy." Said Ryoma as he stood up. She never noticed this about him but he was quite tall and was very handsome as his messy green locks covered his forehead. He walked away leaving a dazed and blushing Sakuno. She curiously looked around, seeing a small waterfall in the corner of the room and butterflies flying around, she made her way towards it. A small squirrel ran up and sniffed Sakuno before scurrying up a tree.

She peered into the water as she saw a reflection of herself…and an older man? She jumped as he touched her shoulder. Falling into the water Sakuno bobbed her now soaked head out of the water to peer up at the man. His short thick brown beard made his look so serious and intimidating. He had extended a hand for a while now; not even realizing, Sakuno took it and apologized after bowing.

"Daughter of mine." Bellowed the older man.

Daughter of mine thought Sakuno, could this be the underworld king?

"Welcome back to your home. You must have meet Echizen Ryoma, correct?" asked the King.

"Y-yes fa-father." Replied Sakuno as she felt the word 'father' leave her lips. She never had a father since she was born, or so she thought.

"You must want to know why you are here correct?" asked the King again.

"If it is no trouble, yes I would." Stated Sakuno.

"Then please follow me. I will tell you everything that is necessary for you to know." Responded the King.

"I understand." Whispered Sakuno.

Awhile-later Sakuno emerged from the den, hand clasped together and tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly she made her way across the hall to lean against a wall, slowly sliding down the wall she rested her a bottom on the floor. She sobbed for what seemed like hours until a maid took her and carried her to her room. She lay there motionless, soaking wet and crying.

How did it turn out like this? Thought Sakuno as she started at the plain beige wall of the bedroom. Mouth shut tight, eyes glazed over and tear stricken cheeks. What a miserable state thought Sakuno as she turned herself over now staring at the ceiling. She slowly crawled out of the bed feeling the weight of the wet clothes as she dragged her self towards what seemed like a closet. Opening it like a dead zombie, she looked through trying to find anything other than the countless dresses inside. Dissatisfied by the outcome, Sakuno grabbed a blue, short, flowing dress as she made her way to the bathroom. Peering into the mirror she sighed, how hideous. Hair mangled like a dead animal, skin pasty white, and lips dry like that of a desert that hasn't been rained on for years.

Stepping into the shower, after stripping herself, she let the warm water relax her tense muscles. What a stressful day, her friends were killed right in front of her eyes and she…wasn't fazed at all by this? What is wrong with her? She really was the daughter of the underworld King. After taking the shower she changed into the dress and dried her hair. It was getting longer and longer each day. Reaching past her waist her hair waved up to the base of her skull. She needed to get her mind off of what had happened inside the den.

Slowly walking through the halls of the castle she could hear nothing but silence.


End file.
